


Don't Let Me Float Away

by AOTY01



Series: Take You As You Are [2]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Beating, Bullying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Slight Catatonia, descrimination, past trauma, shower, sudden catatonic state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOTY01/pseuds/AOTY01
Summary: Reader starts to get lost in her own memories.Kandomere brings her back.





	Don't Let Me Float Away

Feeling had slowly begun to seep out of your skin, the world becoming numb and cold. Kandomere kept a tight grip on your hand, reaching over to turn on the hot water. When he couldn’t keep his fingers laced with yours, he would wrap a firm but kind hand around your wrist or knee. He was true to his word, he wouldn’t let you go.

Kandomere’s skin was burning hot against yours, like diving into a hot spring after sitting out in the snow.

The elegant elf pulled you up from your perch on the toilet seat, deft fingers inching up your arms, shoulders, and smoothing over your neck to tilt back your head. Silver eyes, pale, machiavellian eyes, scanned over your soft features. Kandomere could see the conscious mind beginning to slip away, functionality melting. You became pliant, moveable- like a doll to be placed and staged as he saw fit.

But, you trusted him to do it. You trusted Kandomere to take care of you and keep you safe. Kandomere wasn’t Him.

Blood stained images flashed in your head, you felt the blows as they hit, you felt yourself lean and stumble. But then there was heat at you back, like flames upon your skin. You jumped violently, feet slipping upon the ground. Kandomere wrapped his arms around your form, murmuring gentle words into your ear. He’d pulled you into a shower, the water hot, and the porcelain floor slippery.

Kandomere brushed his cheek against yours, pressing himself against you. It was painfully intimate, and gentle, and soft. You were shaking, body in tremors, although you couldn’t feel it. Kandomere could, he held you tightly, making physical contact in every place he could.

The slander elf reached behind him, soaping up a wash puff, and massaging it across your shoulders, down and back up the arms. The loofa lightly scratched its way down your spine, butt, both legs and then back up your front. He worked efficiently, leaving no time to dottle in any one area, but scrubbing and cleaning with methodically. He was soft, though, sweet in his movements. He rubbed the puff in circles across your skin, dragging it up over your stomach and then ribs.

Like a flash of lightning the scene was different, _He stood over you with a soccer foot wound back in a powerful kick. You could smell the wet pavement and mildewing leaves, taste the blood dribbling from your mouth._

But then there was Kandomere, brushing his lips against yours, sharing the same air, the same water streams splattering from his shoulders and onto yours. Your head was tilted back, then warm, something tickling your neck and weight down from your scalp. Kandomere had doused your head with the water, massaging in shampoo and then conditioner. Your skin was still numb, his fingers and body and water were like pressure. Your joints were stiff despite the steaming water, as though your body didn’t want to work.

Kandomere pulled a fluffy towel around you, one from the set he gave you for christmas after you’d envied his. With strong but gentle arms, your elf scooped you into his arms, murmuring encouragements and sweet words into our ears.

He sat you on the bed, pulling a nightgown over your head, and braiding your hair against your head. He kept a hand against your skin at all times, on your thigh, shoulder, face, or in your hand. He wouldn’t let go.

_Your hand was outstretched, nimble fingers weakly curling around His ankle with pleading mumbles and slurred supplications. He saw it, and ripped his limb from your offending touch._

_“Filthy orc bitch.” He spat at you, wad of saliva splattering on the ground near your face._

Kandomere reclined you, and it was as though the world was twisting opposite its axis. He lay beside you, tugging the heavy comforter up around you both. He worried at the skin at your arms and then your hip and thigh, rubbing the feeling back into them. Your eyes were dry and gritty, mouth like sandpaper. Kandomere held you rather close, steel blue locks brushed over your cheek. The would tickle the skin later, when the feeling came back.

Your forehead was pressed against his, and those silver eyes were torn. He was concerned, highly concerned, but he hid it well, of course, elves were experts at apathy.

It took time, and by the time it was over you couldn’t tell how long it’d been, but the feeling did come back. Slowly, you could move your fingers again, and you pressed a tentative kiss to the awaiting lips of your lover.

Kandomere was relieved, you could feel it in the way his shoulders slacked when you said, “That doesn’t happen too often.”

“Sleep, _amor_ , you will need it.”

You breathed a laugh, but did as you were told. Your eyes fluttered closed and You breathed in the rich scent of your lover.

_“I trust you, you know that. So, I’ve got something I need to tell you.” His eyes were so bright, eager._

_But when the words slipped past your lips, something darkened in his eyes. Rage clouded over his face, you didn’t even see the first blow coming. His fist racked across the side of your head, blood burst from your ear; your eardrum burst. The force threw you to your hands and knees, earning abrasions. The next blow was to the back of your head, you dropped to your elbows. Then again, and again, and again. He threw his first without mercy, shouting profanities, “You filthy orc whore. I’ll fucking kill you. You’re gonna fuckin’ die.”_

_He picked up your weak body, throwing you against the brick wall, taking fistfulls of your sweater, and alamming you against it, over and over and over and over. There was blood spilling, no, gushing, out of your nose, mouth, skull. Everywhere, it was pooling all over the asphalt outside your high school library._

_There were at least 4 separate car alarms going off, you’d fallen into them, and/or been thrown onto them, but there wasn’t a damn person going to get them. They’d wait until the fight was over, turn off the alarms, drive their way home and have a nice night at home._

_He left you hemorrhaging in your school parking lot. Carelessly throwing out the words, ‘orc-whore’, ‘slut’, ‘die in hell bitch’, and ‘fucking kill her’ over his shoulder._

You woke with a broken whimper and Kandomere growling protectively over you. You wondered if he even knew that he was talking as he stroked your frantic face, “I’ll kill him. They’ll never touch you again. They’ll never touch what’s mine again.”

He stared into your waking eyes, and you realized that, oh yes, he knew exactly what he was saying. “I swear on all that is holy, anyone that tries to touch you will suffer until their last dying breath.”

Oh yes, he knew what he was saying.


End file.
